kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Going in (Bonus Level)
=Game Info= Classification: Assault Level: Going in Date/Time: Enter Date here, 7:23:07 am and counting Place: Russia, Anadyr Character: ODST Soldier Division: ODST Squad 1 to 4 players, online or locally =Description= *Objective ** Clear Anadyr of enemy footmobiles, and reach the extraction point *Charaters **ODST Soldier **ODST Squad **Russian Ultranationalists *Weather: Clear *Vehicals **UH-144 Falcon **Little Birds **Military Humvee **M2900 Abrams **F-22 **Russian Troop Transport Helicopter **Russian Troop Transport Trucks *Achievements **"This land is my land!" (Clear out all enemies without dieing, on legendary) *Skulls: None =Difficulties= *Easy - Player is faced with light opposition *Medium - Player is faced with medium opposition *Hard - Player is faced with semi heavy opposition *Legendary - Player is faced with heavy opposition =Gameplay= Player spawns on a futuristic battleship. You and your team are headed towards Anadyr, off the east coast of Russia. You hear F- 22's transmission say, USS California, this is Fire Hawk, we have 2 horns for the section...firing... You see and explosion and they say as they fligh over you Go ahead ODST Squad...your clear all the way in. and you say, "Copy" and then a big blast is seen to the right of your front ship. The ship rocks to the left and right a bit. Then you hear "Incoming!" The ship explodes in the center and a Little Bird comes to pick you up...Once on board, you leave immidiately seeing the ship blow up in half, and you head for the island. You then have to rapel down! Once you press the "X button" you and your team, along with Sangheili Marines will rapel and drop down onto the battle ground. Once you are on the ground, you see no enemies around. Then out of no where, three predator missiles come flying toward you. If you dont move you are instantly dead. If you dodge them, then the gameplay continues and you are in an ambush. An ODST says, "Ambush! Get down, get down!" And right after ground mines fly up, and blows up, in your face and you get heavy shell shock. After you recover and must assault the beach, covered with turret fire and mines! Humvees with sangheili turret gunners fire at the footmobiles and M2900 Abram tanks fire at turret deposits. Once you have passed this, you and your team head to the city of Anadyr. When you arrive, the player sees troop transport trucks and helicopters dropping off troops. They attack you and you must assault your way to the extraction point, located at the end of the city. If you reach it, its Mission Complete, if you die, its Mission Failed. =Transcription= *''Spawn'' *''F-22's flying behind you'' *F-22 Transmission: "USS California, this is Fire Hawk, we have 2 horns for the section...firing..." (Beginning of gameplay) *''F-22's fire at island'' *F-22 Transmission: "Go ahead ODST Squad...your clear all the way in." (After they fire 2 missiles) *''F-22's fly off to the left'' *You: "Copy" (after F-22's transmission dialog) *ODST Soldier 1: "Incoming!" (Few seconds after your dialog) *''Ship encounters explosion'' *''Player is picked up by Little Bird'' *''You fly to island'' *ODST Soldier 1: "Go, go, go." (When rapelling down) *''3 Predator missiles fire on your position'' (you must run away at this point) *''Mines fly up and you experience shell shock'' *''Sangheili Marine helps you up'' *ODST Soldier 2: "Ambush! Get down, get down!" (After Sangheili helps you up) *''Enemies fire upon you on the beach'' *''Humvees and M2900 Abram tanks fire at enemy footmobiles'' *''Reached the city, footmobiles fire at you'' *''Inside the city you get ambushed'' *''Player must reach the extraction point'' =Trivia= These can be used through the whole level *You can get into a M2900 Abram tank and drive it *You can fire the turret of the M2900 Abram tank *You can get into a Humvee and drive *You can fire a Humvee turret *You can drive a pelican or take control of the turret Category:Levels